canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andross Oikonny
Andross Oikonny is is a character from Nintendo's video game series Star Fox, and its various comic adaptations. About him Andross is an anthropormorphic snow monkey who is now just an immense head with floating mechanical hands, due to performing various life-threatening insane experiments on himself. As a young boy, his brilliance outshined that of other children. He was once the brilliant lead scientist of the Cornerian defense force and had pure intentions and his research proved to be beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat system at large, which earned him the title of a genius to be honored and respected because he devoted most of his life to finding ways to protect Corneria. One day, a very beautiful and caring female red fox with a few fennec fox features came to the attention of Andross who became deeply entranced with her immediately at first sight, and she became good friends with him without knowing that he secretly became infatuated and had fallen in love with her. This woman's name was Vixy Reinard, and she was a nurse for Corneria City’s general hospital after her training as a student in the medical branch of the Cornerian Academy, however, it is theorized by many current students to believe that she had chosen science as her major. Andross dated Vixy for two months, but he had desires to still date her even after she broke up with him. However, she met one of the Academy's most promising young pilots named James Fox McCloud, and she soon fell in love with him. Even though, Vixy and Andross were no longer a couple, she told him that she would always still consider him a friend, but she would constantly receive text messages and missed phone calls from him and find him stalking her outside her workplace, due to and because of his obsession over her. Vixy voiced her concern of Andross' presence everywhere she went to James, which resulted in a confrontation between the rival admirers and putting both men in the hospital, where Vixy tended to James’ injuries and it brought the two closer than ever. After graduating from the Academy, James proposed to her and she accepted, and not long after their marriage, Vixy discovered that she was expecting their first child and cherished every moment before the birth, while James took a leave of absence from the military to be by her side, and she eventually gave birth to James's son, James Fox McCloud, Jr. On the day after Fox was born, Andross broke into the McCloud household and tried to make her see that he loved her and in his mind he was the right man for her, even though, she had a husband and a newborn son. Vixy fought back and tried to reason with Andross the best she could to no avail as the crazed monkey wished to take her from her home. That night, Andross got the idea that if he removed James and Fox from the equation, Vixy would be his, so he came up with a simple plan. The next morning, he planted a bomb in the household car, which was intended for killing James instead of Vixy, but it just happened to go off when Vixy was in there. Both Andross and James were stricken with grief by this sudden death because Vixy's death was unintentional, even though Andross clearly had a hatred for James. Years later, Andross gained a wide lust for power, bringing him to the point of insanity with a disregard for public safety after his beloved and upstanding android pig foster parents were killed by a Cornerian military experiment, and this left General Pepper of the Cornerian army suspicious and often questioning the ethics of Andross' power. It was not long until both Andross and General Pepper came into a serious confrontation over the issue, and General Pepper ordered Andross to terminate his research, but he blatantly ignored the general's demands. Eventually, his experimentation caused a massive explosion that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria City, and also transformed most of the Lylat system into a wasteland of near-extinction. Infuriated, General Pepper banished Andross to the desolate planet Venom, in fear that he could potentially subvert the entire Lylat system if left to do his bidding. He assumed that he would not survive. When he was sent to Venom, however, he survived and made the discovery that Venom hosted life-forms of humanoid lizards and monkeys. As the years progressed, he began to build an army and he became a twisted shell of his former being and was driven by madness. His thoughts and intentions shifted from protecting the Lylat system to destroying it and ruling a new galaxy under his name. Andross's evil ambition had served as a magnet to attract the scum of the Lylat system into his service, while he attacks the Lylat System from his planet of exile, Venom, as swarms of his army take over planet after planet, as the strength of his army grows after each conquest as bases and superweapons are constructed to quench any rebellion. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership and he has dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the Lylat system. General Pepper, worried for the safety of the entire system, hired the original Star Fox team, consisting of James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar, to go on a scouting mission to Venom and determine the cause of the strange activity. Before their arrival to Venom, Pigma led James into a blackhole where an experimental bomb testing "went wrong". The bomb was designed by Andross, and it was secretly supposed to detonate when James reached critical velocity, but the explosion warped him through the black hole, and to the outside of Andross' temple where Pigma betrayed the team, and James and Peppy were immediately captured and put into jail cells. They wondered if Pigma was okay, but then they found out he had betrayed the team to Andross, who had bribed him with the promise of immense riches. A few days later, the two remaining members of Star Fox were headed back to Corneria, when James was shot down by Andross and assumed dead by most people in the Lylat System. The Cornerian army stood no chance against the forces of Andross, this left General Pepper to desperately call upon a new Star Fox team led by James’ young but keen son Fox and composed of Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi for help. Since Fox had been trained to become an expert at flying the swift arwing, he and his team immediately came to Corneria’s aid without hesitation, and guaranteed Andross would be stopped and Pigma would be brought to justice, leaving to assist in fending off the Venomian army’s invasion. Andross wants the Star Fox team dead, but most of all, he wants Fox. Fox is fully unaware that Andross' deep and utter obsession with killing off all the McClouds started off as a simple jealousy of James for his pairing off with the lovely Vixy. He can crush, grab, punch, whack, or zap Fox's arwing with lightning, and can swallow the arwing and chew it around before spitting it out. He also enlisted the help of a team of mercenaries known as Star Wolf, this team of bounty hunters is led by Fox's rival, Wolf O'Donnell. Andross' sister is the mother of his nephew Andrew Oikonny, however, she was horrified by her brother's actions and was unwilling to leave everything just to support him because she tried to raise a normal family. However, Andrew was enamoured by Andross' actions, so he caught a ship to Venom and offered his assistance. He also has a daughter who is the mother of his grandson Dash Bowman, but she was taken from his custody, and chose to remain behind when she was old enough to be considered an adult. Friends Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Libby Chessler, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Waluigi, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Scorpina, Divatox, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Condor, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Wario, The Mask, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Daegon, Quan Chi, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Alan/Green Ice (sometimes), and Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart Enemies Prince Ulrich, Prince Xander, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherish Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Lalaine Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Libby Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chester Nerdluck, Lydia Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen, Delia Brenda Knightley, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Miyu Lynx, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Karena the taputian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Mahri Loraine Yak, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Pika the warthog, Pongaa the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Tesma the meerkat, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Alpha 5, Zordon, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, the fairy godmother, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Asgore Dreemurr, Alphys, Blueberry Sans, Carrot Papyrus, Comic the skeleton, Tempus the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Pear, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Jennifer Fields, Taven, Freddie Mercury, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Adam Hughes, and Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo Role in Sabrina1985's media When was Andross was twenty-years-old and too young to have a beard, he was a scientist who had still yet to be in the spotlight and also in a romantic relationship with a female monkey named Adrienne McHara who was his first love. Unfortunately, Adrienne was killed in a boating accident 3 years later, and Andross was on the boat also, but he was the only one who survived. On that fateful day, Adrienne and Andross were on a boating pleasure cruise on Crystal River in Corneria. During the middle of the night, when they were sleeping inside the large boat, a leak had somehow flooded part of the boat within seconds. When Adrienne went up to the deck, she noticed that they were in the middle of a storm. Just as Andross got up to the deck himself, he saw his girlfriend being thrown off overboard by a large wave that had swept across the deck. Two years after Adrienne's death, Andross met Vixy Reinard. Recently, Andross met the greedy and evil alien businessman, Mr. Swackhammer, when an apocalyptic demon named Night Terror attempted to destroy the planet Earth in the form of kidnapping heroic fictional characters from a variety of various fandoms by hoping to transform them into demonic creatures that are the same species as him, and let the villains rule the world permanantly. Even though, the two former bosses had an initial dislike of one another at first, the two of them found themselves swapping stories of their evil plans for their home fandoms: Andross desired to destroy the Lylat System and rule a new galaxy under his name, while Mr. Swackhammer wanted the Looney Tunes as Moron Mountain's new attractions. And so, the two villains teamed up and decided to co-own both Moron Mountain and Venom, instead of competing with each other to see who is the better villain, and Night Terror gave them a magical key which will allow them to rule the Space Jam and Star Fox portions of the fandoms. Mr. Swackhammer and Andross made a deal with each other as part of their newly-created co-ownership of Moron Mountain and Venom, the deal was if the Star Beanie team were Moron Mountain's new attractions, the Nerdlucks could become a part of Venom's army and attack Corneria's army. They decided they would pay their employees millions and millions of dollars, which was more money than the Cornerian army was paid! The villainous bosses got to work and had set a cleverly disguised trap to capture the Star Beanie team by hiding a warp tile in Sector Z, which warped them from Lylat to Moron Mountain. After the Cornerian mercinaries had arrived on Moron Mountain, the evil bosses revealed their plan, which was really a plot to kidnap and enslave the Star Beanie team and the Nerdlucks to make both groups work long hours without a lunch break in between, so Night Terror could attempt to turn them into demons. However, the tables were turned, because the Nerdlucks decided to help the Star Beanie team save Corneria. The only Nerdluck who refused to help the Cornerian army was Redondo, because he liked the idea of his future rolling in cash! Redondo went see Mr. Swackhammer and Andross about working for them, so they hired him by bribing him with the promise of immense riches by handing him a black suitcase with filled with gold, jewels, and a million credit dollars, along with luxuries beyond his imagination including a fancy room for him to live in, and all the food he could eat. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Star Fox characters